


Le Piège de Thanos

by Memepotter952504



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Battle, Battle of New York (Marvel), Brothers, Good Loki (Marvel), Hurt Loki (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Torture, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Tout le monde pense que c'est Loki qui a attaqué Stuttgart. Rien n'est plus faux. C'est pourquoi tout le monde fut surpris de voir apparaître un Loki fortement blessé et au bord de l'inconscience dans l'hélicarrier et s'effondrer dans les bras de Thor. "Thanos... C'est un piège de Thanos !" réussit-il à articuler avant de s'évanouir. Si le véritable Loki est là dans les bras du dieu du tonnerre, qui est dans la cellule ?
Kudos: 4





	Le Piège de Thanos

Thor regardait à travers la baie vitrée de l'helicarrier le paysage défiler. Il parlait avec l'Agent Coulson.

« A mon arrivée sur Terre, la colère de Loki m'a suivi et votre peuple en a payé le prix. Et ça recommence. »

Son regard bleu se porta ensuite sur le ciel sombre alors qu'il se plongeait légèrement dans ses souvenirs.

« Je rêvais de guerre quand j'étais enfant, » révéla-t-il à voix haute.

« La guerre n'a pas encore commencé, » informa Fury.

Thor tourna son regard vers l'homme borgne qui l'observait depuis la plate-forme supérieure. Vêtu de noir, il se tenait droit devant le Dieu du Tonnerre, les mains dans le dos.

« Croyez-vous pouvoir amener Loki à nous dire où est le Tesseract ? » demanda le Mortel.

« Ca je l'ignore, » répondit Thor. « Son esprit est bien loin du mien. Il ne rêve plus seulement de pouvoir mais aussi de vengeance. Contre moi. Nulle souffrance ne pourrait étancher sa soif. »

« Bien des hommes croient cela, » fit Fury en descendant pour faire face au Dieu. « Avant de commencer à souffrir. »

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi au juste ? » demanda l'Asgardien.

« Je vous le demande, » répliqua le Mortel. « Qu'êtes-vous réellement prêt à faire pour nous ? »

« Loki est prisonnier, » répondit Thor.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il soit le seul passager de ce vaisseau qui soit ravi d'y être ? » demanda alors Fury, le sourcil froncé.

Thor réfléchit alors à cette information mais ne comprit pas les conséquences. Mais connaissant son frère, sa fourberie, tout ceci pouvait être son plan. Le tout était de le découvrir et ainsi le contrecarrer. Mais comment ?

Il resta songeur un long moment, observant toujours le paysage défiler. Soudain, un bruit de chute et des gémissements le firent se retourner. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en avisant le corps allongé au sol, commençant déjà à baigner dans son propre sang.

« Intrusion ! » hurla un soldat.

« Un médecin ! » cria un autre. « Vite ! »

« Loki ! » s'exclama le Dieu du Tonnerre en approchant. « Mais … comment ? Qu'as-tu fait ? »

Il observa son frère gisant à terre, tout tremblant, blessé en de nombreux endroits et tenant une main serrée et ensanglantée tout contre son flanc afin de réduire le flot qui s'écoulait de la plaie.

Les yeux verts hurlant silencieusement de douleur se posèrent sur lui et Loki porta une main faible vers lui. Le Dieu du Tonnerre rattrapa son frère avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

« Thor, » murmura rapidement Loki bien que ses forces faiblissaient. « Ecoute-moi… Thanos… C'est un piège … de Thanos. Il va… Midgard… il va enva… »

Le brun perdit connaissance dans les bras de Thor. Ce dernier le serra immédiatement et appuya sur la plaie maintenant que Loki ne le faisait plus lui-même.

« Loki ! Non ! Réveille-toi ! Par Odin ! Un guérisseur ! »

Le Sorcier fut rapidement emmené dans l'aile médicale et des médecins s'afférèrent autour de lui.

Ils furent surpris par la température de plus en plus froide de sa peau alors que cette dernière devenait bleue. Mais Thor leur informa que c'était une réaction normale, que Loki était en réalité un Jotunn, un géant des glaces. Mais c'était au contraire inquiétant. Si le glamour tombait… cela voulait dire que Loki était plus seulement inconscient, il était dans le profond sommeil. Les Nornes seules savaient quand est-ce qu'il pourrait en sortir.

« C'est lui, Loki ? » demanda Natasha Romanoff en pointant le blessé.

« En effet, il s'agit de mon frère. Dans son état actuel, il est même incapable de nous duper. »

« Alors, est-ce que quelqu'un peut nous expliquer qui est cet homme ? » continua-t-elle, devançant Fury, en montrant une vidéo-surveillance en direct de la cellule où était enfermé un homme ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Loki.

« Je l'ignore, » répondit avec honnêteté l'Asgardien. « Mais Loki le sait sûrement. »

« Que vous a-t-il dit ? » demanda Fury.

« Il a évoqué un être… Thanos… Mais il est plus de l'ordre du mythe qu'autre chose. Une vieille légende pour effrayer les enfants. »

« Au point où nous en sommes, » commenta Steve en soupirant. « Nous sommes avec des dieux extra-terrestres venus de la mythologie nordique. Une légende de plus ou de moins… »

« Thanos serait un Titan fou qui voyagerait de planète en planète pour en décimer la moitié de la population pour séduire sa Dame, la Mort elle-même. Mais ce n'est qu'une histoire. Il n'existe pas. Sinon Heimdall l'aurait vu depuis longtemps et nous l'aurions déjà arrêté. Loki doit certainement avoir perdu la raison… »

« Cela ne change pas le fait que nous avons un Loki dans le coma et un imposteur qui nous fait croire qu'il est Loki, » fit Fury. « Agent Romanoff, allez le voir. Interrogez-le en lui faisant croire qu'on ne sait pas qu'il n'est pas Loki. Soutirez-lui toutes les informations que vous pourrez. »

« Oui, patron, » fit la Russe en pivotant sur elle-même pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur pour aller à l'étage où l'imposteur était retenu prisonnier.

Pendant ce temps, Thor resta debout devant la vitre à observer des Mortels tenter de sauver son petit frère, impuissant.

xXxXxXx

Loki se réveilla et fut totalement déboussolé et effrayé. Les lieux étaient étranges. Il était relié à des fils tout aussi étranges. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide alors qu'il se redressait en grognant de douleur. Il avisa ses blessures et vit qu'elles avaient été soignées sommairement. Il usa de sa magie pour terminer le travail tout en se mettant debout. Il en fit tout autant pour que sa peau bleu roi reprenne son teint pâle qu'il préférait à cette couleur témoin de sa monstruosité.

Il fit apparaître ses dagues et son armure quand il vit des hommes entrer, certains armés, d'autres vêtus de blanc. Il crut pendant un instant qu'il s'agissait encore des bourreaux de Thanos.

« Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! » s'écria-t-il en reculant contre un mur. « Je ne vous laisserai pas me torturer encore ! »

L'un des hommes s'approcha de lui, bien trop près à son goût et il attaqua. Il ne voulait pas rester et souffrir encore. Il se défendrait. Il en blessa trois ainsi avant de se faire attraper dans un étau solide dont il n'arriva pas à s'échapper. Puis, il sentit le pouvoir électrisant – la foudre – de Thor dans l'air.

« Loki, calme-toi, mon frère, » fit le Dieu du Tonnerre à son oreille. « Tu n'es plus en danger. »

Le Sorcier s'immobilisa à l'écoute de cette voix et il eut un hoquet. Il avait réussi. Il avait réussi à s'échapper finalement. Il était arrivé sur Midgard et était auprès de lui. Il sentit la main calleuse de son frère se poser sur sa joue et le visage du blond apparut dans son champ de vision.

« Thor…, » murmura-t-il alors qu'il portait sa propre main à son visage.

Puis, il hésita. Il se rappela que Thanos avait lui aussi des sorciers et des illusionnistes à sa solde.

« Dis-moi … dis-moi que c'est bien toi, » continua-t-il.

« Loki ? » fit Thor, les sourcils froncés. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est moi ! »

« Est-ce que c'est une illusion ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Que t'est-il arrivé, mon frère ? » demanda le Dieu du Tonnerre, extrêmement inquiet.

« Dis-moi une chose que seul Thor peut me dire ! » somma le Sorcier en tentant de s'écarter du blond.

Surpris par la question et les propos de son frère, Thor le laissa faire. Il réfléchit toutefois à un événement qui pourrait faire comprendre à son frère qu'il s'agissait bien de lui.

« Tu te souviens quand tu t'es enfui du palais quand tu avais douze siècles ? » demanda-t-il alors. « Je t'ai cherché pendant deux semaines entières. Tout le palais était inquiet, quant à Mère, elle était presque effrayée d'entendre l'annonce de ta mort par quelques bêtes sauvages rôdant dans les plaines et les bois. » Thor eut un sourire nostalgique. « Je t'ai retrouvé accroché par la cheville dans un piège de braconniers. Pour ne pas entacher ta réputation, je ne l'ai raconté à personne, pas même à Mère. La version officielle est que tu es monté te réfugier dans un arbre pour te protéger des fauves et des loups. »

La lèvre inférieure de Loki trembla légèrement avant qu'il ne se jette dans les bras de son frère.

« Thor ! » s'écria-t-il en pleurant de joie et de soulagement.

« Je suis là, petit frère, » répondit le Dieu du Tonnerre en le serrant doucement contre son torse pour ne pas lui faire de mal. « J'avais cru à ta mort. Nous l'avons tous cru. »

« J'ai survécu à tant d'épreuves, » murmura le Jotunn à son oreille. « Tellement de souffrances. »

Thor put ressentir les tremblements. Loki n'était pas un peureux par nature. Il n'était pas facilement effrayé. Pourtant, il pouvait ressentir sa peur. Il le serra un peu plus fort.

« Je suis là, Loki. Je te protégerai, » murmura-t-il à son oreille alors qu'il apposait sa main sur sa nuque comme il le faisait autrefois.

Cela sembla apaiser le plus jeune quelque peu.

« Et si tu nous racontais ce qui t'est arrivé, » proposa doucement Thor alors qu'il observait Fury entrer dans la pièce avec quelques Avengers.

« J'ai besoin d'air…, je … je veux voir le ciel… »

« Bien sûr. Allons voir le ciel. »

« Il ne doit pas sortir. Il rouvrirait ses blessures et il… »

« Je vais bien. »

« Vous êtes blessé ! »

« Plus autant, Mortel..., » soupira Loki, fatigué de se battre, même si le combat par des mots était son domaine de prédilection.

« Loki est un grand sorcier, » intervint Thor. « Le plus puissant des neufs royaumes. Il n'a jamais vraiment eu besoin de beaucoup de soin puisque son pouvoir le fait pour lui. »

Le médecin observa malgré tout les deux divinités avec un regard de défi. Le Sorcier avait l'impression de faire face à Lady Eir avec ce regard insistant. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se battre à ce sujet-là. Il soupira et claqua des doigts. Son armure disparut pour le laisser torse nu. Il montra ses blessures en bonne voie de guérison.

« Etes-vous satisfait ? » demanda-t-il en jetant un regard au Mortel.

L'homme fit une rapide inspection des plaies et exprima sa surprise. Il laissa finalement le Jotunn partir. Ils sortirent et Thor le mena à travers le vaisseau.

« Faites-nous descendre au niveau de l'eau, » ordonna Fury.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Loki respirait enfin de l'air frais avec soulagement en observant les étoiles. Il sentit la main de son frère sur son épaule et il y porta la sienne pour la serrer, rassuré.

Il se retourna ensuite vers lui.

« Demande au roi d'envoyer un escadron sur Midgard. Il va y avoir une invasion de grande ampleur et les Midgardiens en souffriront. »

« Qui est notre ennemi, mon frère ? » demanda Thor.

« Thanos. »

« Le Titan fou est un mythe, Loki. »

« Un mythe qui m'a torturé pendant des mois pour me faire plier, » rétorqua le sorcier avec un regard enflammé mais la voix fatiguée. « Il m'a brisé physiquement sans succès. Il a pénétré mon esprit également mais je n'ai jamais cédé. Mais malheureusement, il a pu m'arracher suffisamment d'informations pour faire passer son macabre projet au niveau supérieur. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, Thor ! » fit-il, le regard désolé et honteux. « J'ai tenu le plus longtemps mais face à la torture, même si je n'ai rien dit, je n'ai jamais accepté de le suivre, face à un autre sorcier, je pouvais difficilement faire le poids alors que mon corps faiblissait ! » Il soupira. « J'ai pu m'enfuir mais ce n'est seulement un coup de chance. Et je t'ai cherché pour t'avertir de la menace. »

« Que vas-tu faire ensuite ? »

« Moi ? » s'étonna Loki. « Je ne suis pas un couard, mon frère. Et Thanos a quelques sorciers à son service. Peut-être pas avec les Chitauris mais … Mon aide pourrait être indispensable face à eux. Par ailleurs, tu me connais. Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser malmener sans prendre une revanche. J'ai bien l'intention de récupérer le plus possible tant que j'en ai le temps, puis je me battrai. Et je t'avouerai que cette fois, je serai encore plus fourbe et dangereux que jamais ! »

Sa colère était perceptible dans sa promesse et ses yeux étincelaient de cette lueur vengeresse. Une lueur qui était née de la douleur. Même quand il avait été en colère contre lui quelques années plus tôt, Thor n'avait pas vu une telle lueur dans son regard. C'était pire que tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

« Maintenant que vous avez pris l'air, est-ce que nous pourrions avoir quelques informations ? » demanda Fury sur un ton qui ressemblait plus à un ordre.

« Sur un autre ton, Mortel, » fit calmement Loki. « Je ne suis pas à vos ordres. Cela dit, une alliance entre nos mondes sera nécessaire si nous voulons vaincre Thanos. Les Asgardiens sont de fiers guerriers mais il s'agit de votre monde, votre terrain. Vous le connaissez mieux que nous. Le partage d'informations sera donc naturellement une priorité. Du moins en ce qui concerne Thanos et son armée. »

« Et pouvez-vous nous dire qui est la diva dans la cellule ? » demanda un homme en costard. « Si ce n'est pas vous, qui est-ce ? »

« Si ce n'est … pas … moi ? » répéta le Sorcier, confus. « Thor, que veut-il dire ? »

« Cela fait quelques jours qu'un être te ressemblant circule et sème le trouble sur Midgard. Un peu moins de cent personnes sont mortes ces deux derniers jours. »

« Me ressemblant ? »

« Je l'ai confondu avec toi. Ton visage, tes mimiques, ta façon de t'exprimer, ta manière de paraître. Il te connait, Loki. Très bien. Même moi, je n'ai pas pu voir la différence ! Je suis désolé, mon frère. »

« Je veux le voir. »

« Hors de question, » refusa Fury. « Pour le moment, cet homme ignore toujours votre présence ici. »

« Vous essayez de le duper en somme, » fit le Dieu des Tromperies avec un sourire narquois. « Que diriez-vous d'avoir l'aide d'un maître en la matière ? »

Thor ne put retenir un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres alors qu'il passait un bras autour des épaules de son frère.

« Au moins tu n'as pas trop changé, mon frère. »

« Et toi pas du tout, Thor, » rétorqua Loki avec le même sourire bien que bien plus discret. « Fais ce que je t'ai demandé, » ajouta-t-il en pointant le ciel. « Moi, je m'occupe des Midgardiens. Il faut arrêter Thanos. »

xXxXxXx

Loki était penché sur une carte tactique avec les Avengers. Ils avaient réussi à avoir toutes les informations indispensables. Cela n'avait pas été très difficile une fois son identité percée à jour. Il s'agissait d'Amora, l'ancienne enchanteresse d'Asgard. Une sorcière de sa trempe. Extrêmement dangereuse. Tellement qu'elle avait été bannie par Odin en personne. De là, il n'a pas été très difficile de comprendre comment il pouvait être aussi bien copiée. Elle l'avait fréquenté pendant quelques siècles, quand il avait été suivre l'enseignement des Nornes.

Il se redressa pour accepter l'eau que lui présentait un membre du SHIELD quand il vit un poing Asgardien lui arriver en pleine figure. Il vola au-dessus de la table pour atterrir contre un mur. Il se redressa en grognant.

« Sale traître ! » s'écria une voix de femme avant de se retrouver suspendue dans les airs par les chevilles. « Fais-moi descendre immédiatement ! Sale sorcier ! Lâche ! »

« Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te revoir, Sif, » fit Loki dans un soupir alors qu'il se massait la mâchoire. « Tu sais qu'il existe des façons plus civilisées de se saluer ? »

« Tu ne mérites que de … »

« Assez, Sif ! » somma Thor en entrant avec le trio palatin et quelques autres soldats d'Asgard. « Loki est là pour nous aider. Et il est venu nous alerter de la menace au péril de sa vie ! Laisse-le tranquille car je ne te protégerai pas d'un séjour en prison. »

« Tu le défends ? Il a tenté de te tuer ! »

« Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire, » firent les deux frères d'une même voix, blasés, avant d'échanger un regard complice.

« Et si on s'y mettait ? » proposa Steve en pointant la carte. « Loki tu as dit que tu as plus ou moins repéré l'énergie du Tesseract. Tu pourrais l'arrêter ? »

« Je n'en suis pas certain, malheureusement. Je ne pourrais le dire qu'une fois sur place. Cela dit, le sceptre qu'avait Amora pourrait peut-être nous être utile. Leurs énergies sont similaires. »

« Pas identique ? »

« Non, » répondit Loki en claquant des doigts pour relâcher la guerrière.

« Il vient se battre avec nous ? »

« Si cela te pose un problème, Sif, retourne à Asgard ! » siffla Loki, soudain menaçant alors qu'il la fusillait du regard. « Contrairement à toi, moi j'ai un compte à régler avec Thanos ! Alors tes états d'âmes, tes préjugés ou tes envies de glorieuses victoires sur le champ de bataille, tu vas bien gentiment les garder pour toi ! »

« Tu sembles être totalement guéri, mon frère. »

« Pas tout à fait, » répliqua le Sorcier. « Je ne pourrais jamais l'être totalement. »

« Comment cela ? »

Loki ferma les yeux en soupirant.

« Thor… »

« Dis-moi. Je veux savoir pour pouvoir faire payer à nos ennemis leurs crimes odieux. »

« On ne peut soigner ou réparer ce qui n'existe plus, » répondit évasivement le Jotunn.

Les yeux de tous se posèrent sur lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'entendez-vous par ce qui n'existe plus, Loki ? » demanda Bruce Banner.

« Que j'ai été mutilé. »

« Nous n'avons rien vu au scanner. »

« Vous ne connaissez pas ma physiologie. Je suis un Jotunn… »

« Monstre ! » siffla Sif.

« Sif, dernier avertissement ! » prévint Thor. « Tu arrêtes. Loki est peut-être un Jotunn mais il reste mon frère. Il n'est pas du tout comme ces brutes sans cœur ni valeur que nous avons combattus à Jotunheim. Loki a le cœur d'un Asgardien. »

« Je disais donc que j'étais un Jotunn... »

« Et alors ? » firent plusieurs Mortels, ne comprenant pas ce que cela voulait signifier.

« Nous sommes hermaphrodites. »

« Hermaphrodite ? »

« Je suis à la fois femme et homme, » soupira Loki, soudain légèrement attristé, du moins en apparence. « Enfin, je l'étais… Ils m'ont … mutilé. Avoir des enfants est un cadeau qui m'est dorénavant refusé. Du moins, je ne pourrais plus en porter... »

Le Sorcier put voir avec une très légère satisfaction Fandrall et Hogun empêcher Sif d'émettre un commentaire odieux.

« Au lieu de ressasser le résultat des différentes tortures que j'ai subies, » continua-t-il néanmoins. « J'ai toute ma longue existence pour pleurer ma perte, nous avons des choses plus importantes pour l'instant. »

« Se battre au-dessus de New York ne sera pas chose aisée avec tous les civils. »

Loki réfléchit un instant.

« Si nécessaire, je peux les téléporter par groupes, » informa-t-il. « Mais il me faudrait avoir une idée d'un endroit dégagé où je pourrais les déposer. Hélas mes connaissances de Midgard datent d'il y a quelques siècles et pour la plupart à l'autre bout de votre royaume. »

Ils continuèrent ainsi à planifier l'accueil des Chitauris et Loki alla visiter quelques lieux assez éloignés de la ville pour y déposer les civils. Les troupes d'Asgard aideraient pour la plupart les Mortels au sol et quelques-uns, parmi les meilleurs archers, se disperseront sur les gratte-ciel afin d'endiguer la menace qu'ils savaient tous être volante. Les informations qu'avait apportées le Jotunn étaient très précieuses pour tout le monde.

xXxXxXx

Loki se téléporta avec une vingtaine de personnes dans un champ à deux cents kilomètres de la ville de New York et les laissa auprès des quelques agents du SHIELD qui y étaient. Il devait retourner sur le champ de bataille. Il réapparut au sommet de la tour Stark et analysa la situation.

L'invasion avait commencé depuis une bonne heure et tout semblait presque perdu. Amora avait réussi à s'échapper avec le sceptre et était là quelque part. Le Jotunn avait bien failli subir le courroux des Asgardiens en la personne de Sif pour 'avoir laissé s'échapper' l'enchanteresse. C'était ridicule. Après avoir fait un tour de la cellule, il avait compris qu'elle n'avait fait que jouer avec eux. C'était tellement aisé pour un sorcier de leur niveau de s'échapper. Il n'y avait rien pour brider leur magie. Elle avait juste profité de leur hospitalité. Il l'avait prouvé en se téléportant dans l'hélicarrier, juste à côté de la cellule. Mais Amora, elle, s'était certainement téléportée autre part. Cela avait eu le mérite de faire taire la guerrière.

Mais au moins cela n'avait rien changé au plan. L'énergie du Tesseract était toujours à New York et il alimentait en ce moment même un portail. Portail depuis lequel se déversaient des hordes de Chitauris et autres monstres sanguinaires.

« _Eh ! Les gars !_ » fit la voix de Tony Stark à son oreille, à travers le dispositif de communication midgardien. « _J'apporte la fête à domicile !_ »

« _Ca, c'est une fête dont je me passerai_ , » répliqua Natasha Romanoff.

Loki observa le champ de bataille et vit une de ces immenses choses volantes poursuivre l'homme de métal à travers les rues de la ville.

« Alors, cela ne vous dérangera pas si je prends cet adversaire, ma chère, » commenta-t-il avec un sourire narquois alors qu'il réapparaissait devant eux, un arc à la main.

Il avait fait en sorte que de nombreux clones de lui-même soient postés de part et d'autres de la rue, bandant au même titre que lui leur arc sur la créature. Il sentit son arme enchantée vibrer dans sa paume et il sourit.

« Ne manque pas ta cible, ma douce amie, » murmura-t-il alors qu'il décochait sa flèche.

Une chaleur se répandit tout autour de lui alors qu'une vingtaine de flèches enflammées fusaient vers sa cible. D'autres flèches de feu fonçaient tout aussi rapidement sur les flancs et ailerons de la créature, lui causant d'innombrables souffrances alors qu'elles la perforaient de part en part.

Pour s'assurer de son trépas, Loki décocha deux nouvelles slaves de flèches. Le monstre cessa progressivement de voler et s'écrasa en catastrophe, détruisant partiellement la route et quelques bâtiments pour s'arrêter à trois mètres du Dieu du Chaos.

« Tu ne peux vraiment rien faire sans ta magie, hein ? » siffla Sif juste derrière lui.

« Il est mort non ? » répliqua le sorcier en lui jetant un regard ennuyé. « Et sans trop de dommages dans nos rangs. Peux-tu prétendre réussir un tel exploit avec si peu de pertes ? »

« Moi, au moins, je me bats avec honneur ! »

« Moi, je me bats pour survivre, là est la différence ! L'honneur, j'en ai plus rien à faire ! Plus après ce que j'ai subi ! »

Il se dirigea vers les quelques Avengers et soigna rapidement leurs blessures les plus graves ou handicapantes.

« Maintenant, tu m'excuseras mais ce n'est clairement pas le moment de débattre là-dessus. Il y a d'autres vermines volantes à éradiquer, une enchanteresse à arrêter et un portail à fermer. Je te verrais plus tard. »

Il disparut sur ces mots pour repartir à la recherche d'Amora. Il la retrouva non loin de l'appareil qui générait le portail vers un autre endroit, quelque part à l'autre bout de l'univers, là où l'armée de Thanos attendait.

« Amora ! » s'écria-t-il. « Tu as des comptes à rendre ! »

« A qui ? Odin ? » ricana-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui, le menaçant du sceptre.

« Entre autres choses. Mais si tu commençais déjà avec moi ? Je ne supporte pas qu'on usurpe mon identité et qu'on agisse en mon nom ! »

« Et c'est tout ? Tu n'es même pas un Asgardien et tu te battrais pour eux ? »

« Je ressens certainement une certaine colère envers Odin mais rien qui ne justifie pareille folie sur Midgard ! Les Midgardiens n'ont rien fait ! »

« Ils sont faibles et éphémères. Bientôt ils ne se souviendront de rien et seront nos esclaves ! »

Loki retint un soupir alors qu'il faisait apparaître sa lance et son casque. Parler avec elle ne servait à rien. Elle était démente ou alliée à Thanos. Elle n'avait pas pour intérêt l'avenir des neuf royaumes. Elle n'éprouvait de plaisir que dans la destruction. Ainsi son choix était fait. Mais lui aussi avait fait le sien. Se battre pour l'empêcher de nuire et pas que pour une question d'honneur. Il avait après tout fait un serment, celui de protéger les neuf royaumes. Il avait un peu merdé avec Jotunheim mais parce qu'il était perdu dans les mensonges d'Odin.

Mais Midgard … Personne n'avait de lien quelconque avec ce royaume, alors pourquoi venir faire la guerre sur leurs terres ? Cela le dépassait.

« Tu crois pouvoir me vaincre, Loki ? »

« Non seulement je le crois, mais j'en suis même certain, » rétorqua-t-il avant de partir à l'assaut.

Et il ne se retint pas d'user de magie car il savait parfaitement qu'elle, elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde de le faire. Mais un avantage qu'il avait sur elle, c'était qu'il était également un guerrier d'Asgard, pas le meilleur certes, mais en tant que Prince d'Asgard, il avait été obligé à apprendre à se battre comme n'importe quel guerrier d'Asgard. Elle n'était seulement qu'une enchanteresse à sa connaissance. Et il y avait peu de chance que cela ait changé au cours des derniers siècles.

Son incompétence au combat lui fut confirmée. Mais elle restait une redoutable enchanteresse.

« Tu perds ton temps ! » siffla-t-elle en le repoussant. « Tu ne pourras pas me battre ! »

« Tu sais quel titre j'ai gagné du Seigneur Odin lui-même ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il gagnait du temps pour lancer discrètement un sort complexe.

« Dieu des Mensonges ? Des Tromperies ? »

« Oui mais il y en a d'autres encore. »

« Comme ? »

« Je suis connu pour être le plus puissant sorcier des neuf royaumes. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

« Prouve-le. »

Il eut fini de tisser son sortilège à cet instant et un sourire qui aurait pu être espiègle si son regard n'était pas autant vengeur et à la limite meurtrier.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres, » rétorqua-t-il dans un ricanement mauvais.

Il ferma ses mains en deux poings serrés et le piège se referma autour d'Amora l'instant qui suivit, ne lui laissant comme action possible qu'un simple cri de rage. Elle était immobilisée. Elle ne pouvait même plus utiliser sa magie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! » s'outragea-t-elle.

« Je t'ai immobilisée et privée de ta magie. »

« Comment ?! »

« N'as-tu jamais entendu parler de la magie des nains de Nidavellir ? » rétorqua-t-il, à peine amusé.

Il fit quelques pas pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« C'est facile de me briser et me mettre à genou quand je suis au bord de la mort. »

« Il aurait du te contrôler ! »

« Sauf que mon mental est d'acier ! Rien ni personne ne me fera plier ! Je suis un esprit libre et je le resterais toujours. »

Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de l'enchanteresse et appuya sur un point particulier, proche de la clavicule. La prise du sommeil. Amora fut inconsciente l'instant qui suivit. Il s'occupa alors du portail et le referma. Il réapparut ensuite auprès d'un Avengers pour leur informer que le portail était dorénavant fermé et qu'il ne restait plus qu'à nettoyer les lieux des derniers Chitauris. Cela ne fut pas très compliqué.

Ils se rassemblèrent tous à un endroit une fois le travail terminé et Loki commença même à réparer quelques dégâts avec sa magie et à soigner les blessés qui se présentaient sur son chemin. Tout cela était arrivé parce qu'il était arrivé un peu trop tard … Mais au moins le pire avait pu être évité. Enfin… pour un temps. Tout cela n'était que temporaire. Thanos trouverait un autre moyen de venir sur Midgard. Il viendrait se venger et récupérer le Tesseract. A moins que …

« Thor, il faut emmener le Tesseract loin d'ici. »

« On le ramène à Asgard, ordre du roi, » répliqua simplement le blond.

« C'est sans doute mieux … mais cela attirera Thanos sur Asgard. Le mieux serait probablement de le détruire. »

« C'est à Père d'en décider. »

Loki hocha la tête et continua à aider les Midgardiens tant aux soins qu'aux réparations. Son pouvoir et ses connaissances y étaient plus qu'utiles. Cela accélérait même énormément les choses.

XxXxXxX

Loki observa un instant Sif et le trio palatin évoluer dans le monde étrange qu'était Midgard. Lui, avec sa volonté et sa soif d'apprendre, s'adapter n'avait pas été très difficile. D'autant plus que les Midgardiens restaient assez primitifs d'une certaine façon.

Les voyant se débattre avec une machine à boisson, il finit par arriver et sortit une pièce de sa poche. Il l'inséra tout simplement dans la machine et récupéra la bouteille de jus de fruit qu'il souhaitait. Il l'ouvrit et se désaltéra devant les amis de Thor avant de déposer quelques pièces dans la main de Fandrall.

« Avec ça, vous devriez avoir assez pour une boisson chacun, » dit-il simplement avant de partir. « Et ne trainez pas. Thor aimerait partir avant que le soleil ne soit à son zénith. »

Il repartit en direction de la tour Avengers tout en continuant d'aider les personnes sur son chemin. Mais alors qu'il le faisait, il réfléchissait à la suite. Thor le défendrait devant Odin, il ne craignait rien. C'était Amora la coupable et elle avait tenté de lui faire porter le chapeau. Mais il avait tellement souffert… Se battre contre Amora et les Chitauris étaient une chose, mais contre l'Ordre Noir et Thanos. Il avait dit à Thor qu'il n'était pas un couard. C'était à la fois vrai et pas vrai. Mais face à la douleur… Il avait su tenir et aurait certainement préféré mourir que de servir ce monstre, mais si jamais il devait recroiser la route d'un des enfants de Thanos …

Il frissonna à cette idée alors qu'il pénétrait dans la tour Stark. Toutefois, tous ses doutes se dissipèrent quand il croisa le regard de Thor. Au côté de son frère, il pourrait affronter n'importe quoi parce qu'il serait là pour le protéger et lui-même assurerait ses arrières. Ils seraient à deux face à lui et ce ne serait certainement pas pour plaisanter. Ils combattraient, forts et fiers, en tant que frères, comme ils l'avaient toujours été.

Parce c'était ce qu'ils étaient. Des frères de cœur. Et ce lien unique leur assurerait la victoire, il en était certain.

Thanos avait échoué. Il avait espéré pouvoir le manipuler et ainsi piéger Asgard en lui renvoyant l'arme la plus retorse mais c'était sans compter sur son mental, sa résistance et, surtout, son amour inconsidéré pour les êtres qui lui étaient chers, à savoir Thor et la reine Frigg. Rien n'importait plus qu'eux à ses yeux.

Le Titan fou avait échoué. Et il payerait très cher son erreur.

« Il aurait mieux fait de me tuer, » dit-il dans un murmure alors qu'il se tenait à côté de son frère et observait le paysage urbain en face de lui.

« Je suis très heureux qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. J'ai pu ainsi récupérer mon frère que je croyais mort. »

Thor posa une main sur l'épaule du brun en souriant et il la secoua doucement. Loki sourit en retour alors qu'il posait sa propre main sur le coude de son frère.

Ensemble, ils affronteraient tous les obstacles sur leur chemin. Tous sans exception. Et ils détruiraient les plans de Thanos.

Ensemble… Tels des frères.

FIN


End file.
